Touch
by KeepingDaksAmari
Summary: Some sensual Pharmercy. Come check it out. I tried not to make it boring...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Blue.

Gorgeous blue. Deep, baby blues that made you question your sanity. Made you wonder if you were truly alive and question what the heck you did to deserve this piece of heaven and hell wrapped up in the single most beautiful person on earth. You say Heaven and Hell because sometimes she's the embodiment of perfection. An angel, if you will.

But, other times.

Times like this. You had to pay attention to the frisky little devil that came out to play. She was feisty. Knew exactly what she wanted and right now, she wanted you. You could swear that her majestic cerulean colored eyes that glowed in the evening sunlight now had a purple hue to them as you walked through the door.

This was the last thing you expected when you clocked out.

* * *

As usual, you messed around with the guys in the garage from sun up to sundown because it was all you could do to stay sane after an early retirement. (It wasn't entirely _your_ fault and you choose to leave it at that in lieu of not falling back into that dark place you've successfully locked away for the time being.) Coming back to the present, Reinhardt, Jesse, Torbjorn, and Jack were all in the same division as you were. (They left soon after you joined due to their ages.)

Now, after countless tours and many scars later, they returned to open a sort of bar/garage/tattoo parlor just because they could. Of course you were included and you loved them all the more for it.

What did you do there? You helped fix cars alongside Rein, Torb and his daughter. With the occasional bot fight here and there that recently spawned thanks to an up rise in technology. Aside from that, you were a part-time bartender when Jesse drank too much of his own concoctions and now you were taking lessons from Jack, who learned from someone in Thailand, how to put ink in someone's skin. Busy, if nothing else.

Yes, your days held one new thing after another and you couldn't complain. Whether it was getting flustered when the guys and Bridgett teased you about a certain someone, getting drunk and dragging up old wounds or tales of glory that ended in tears and nasty hangovers, having to make appointments for failed tattoos, or just plain getting into fights, you wouldn't trade it for the world on a silver platter. As long as you had your former heroes with you, you couldn't be happier.

Your mother would probably disagree with some of the things that you did and were told from the men in your life, but she wasn't there to step in. You've forgiven her countless times and have apologized just as many, but _she_ needed to forgive herself first. Unfortunately, you've been waiting for her to do that since she fell off the grid years ago. It messed you up sometimes because you've convinced yourself that you scared her off, but as far as you knew, she wouldn't ever know that.

The next time you see her. Well...

* * *

"Hello." Her sultry, accented voice pulls you out of your day and thoughts of your mother and your dark brown eyes are drawn back to the goddess of the room. "I've been waiting for you." She continues. Her voice is husky. Eyes, glowing Amethyst, are tracking your tiniest movements. You swear she can smell the sweat on you. The thing that gets you is that she absolutely loves it. Always comments how sexy it is and it leaves you flustered. In turn, she only finds it more of a turn on.

When she asks how your day went, you know you don't have to answer. She knows. You also know what kind of day she's had just by looking at her. It's been long. Hard. And she needs all of you right now.

In preparation for what is about to happen, you drop your heavy back pack that has borrowed tools in it onto the floor. _Kitchen sink will have to wait._ Not that you were going to actually work on it tonight anyway. She silently watches it thump into the floor and then her eyes, oh-so sexy and inviting, slide back up to meet yours in a chaste kiss.

"Sit down."

Her normally soft voice now has a certain charge to it that you simply can't deny. Won't. The last time you challenged her when she was like this, you were sentenced to the couch for a whole two weeks with little to no contact at all. Your're smarter now. So, without wasting any time getting cleaned up, you do as she says and take a seat where she is gesturing. Right in front of her.

"Good."

You resist the urge to smirk like an idiot for the praise, but _Ra_ , you want to please this woman in whatever way you can. You'd go to war all over again for her and she knows it. Knows you better than you know yourself. You love her for it. You just love _her_.

You came home a bit earlier than usual today because you knew she'd also be home as early. So much so, that there are still blue skies visible beyond the bay windows holding the setting sun prisoner behind her. It's warm and there is a gentle breeze that filters through, giving off a soft light that heightens the goddess's ethereal form in front of you.

She's wearing a long, flowing sundress. Fabric is slight sheer, flirty and you can see the seductive silhouette of her glorious body as she moves. Your mouth instantly goes dry and you have a hard time swallowing when you realize that _nothing_ else is under that dress. The naughty little smirk that adorns her luscious lips once you discover this makes you forget your name and what you were just doing.

As she steps closer, a reflection grabs your attention and you can see that she's brought out one of her long mirrors. It's set up so that you have a perfect view of her back. This alone brings out your protective side, making you want to ensure, enforce what she wants you to do. You don't know exactly what brought this on. Maybe it's something major, or maybe it's because you've seen so little of each other lately. Her schedule's been quite the hectic one as it always is and you've been out late making sure Jesse get's home safe. You feel bad for him, but he isn't important right now. Whatever she needs, you're going to be there.

Right now, your eyes trail after her golden locks. Thick, long, let loose and flowing generously in the evening breeze. You know how insanely soft it is and your fingers itch to touch. Not just her hair at that. Your mouth waters for her skin. Her taste. Tunnel vision ensures you've got a good amount of desire in your eyes. Your body is heating up as your heart begins to race at the mere sight of her and you can tell she gets off on all of this. On your desire of her. And as far as you know, she hasn't been like this with anyone else. If she has, you're more than willing to go out and find them to have a nice _chat._

The thought is interrupted when your eyes catch hers watching you intently. Amethyst and chocolate brown clash and a soft sigh is heard right after. You have to restrain yourself from getting to your feet at that.

You know what she wants. What she is thinking. It's all written in the eyes you have yet to look away from. _I want your lips on mine._ They whisper. _I want your hands on my skin._ A dry swallow is all you manage because if you move, the mood will die instantly. _I need you._ You won't make the same mistake twice, so you sit there and sift through her telling eyes while allowing her to do the same to you. _I need you to touch me._ If only you could! It is unfortunate that this is also a kink of hers. Looking and not touching until she says so and you are _waiting_ for her to say so.

"Stand up."

 _BINGO!_ You do your best to not seem overly excited to move after an eternity, but as soon as you do, you can see the slight twitch of her cheek. _Slowly._ And then you're back to waiting for her next order. Which comes right away. " _Kuss mich._ " Suddenly, you're thanking every religious deity that you understand what that means.

When your lips touch, you swear you've catapulted into space. It's the first time all over again and you feel your knees buckle from the intensity. Her taste, her alluring scent hits you hard and you inhale as deeply as you can. Swallow the small noise that emits from her beautiful mouth and then think twice about exhaling. You don't want to return her breath, but that in itself makes you do it because there is an intimacy there that you yourself get off on. As she likes her touches, _you_ enjoy kisses that much more. Though, she'd give you a run for your money with how greedy she can be with your kisses.

The gentle, wet, smacking of lips bring your mind back from space and right back into a pounding heart, the scent of Jasmine, adrenaline seeping into your muscles, converging into slight lust. She's perfect and you'll spend your life telling her that even when she doesn't believe it.

"Look into my eyes."

It's the very last thing you want to do because you'd rather keep yourself busy with her mouth, but you eventually slow and pull away from plump, comforting lips to bring your heavily-lidded eyes to hers. She comments on how much she loves that particular look you're giving her and you have to agree because she's looking at you the same way.

Those uniquely colored eyes have you grounded in the moment. When this is over, They'll be as blue as the skies once more, but for now they see down into your very soul and you only hope that she is drowning in you as much as you are in her.

Once, you questioned if you would be the same if you came out on the other side should you decide to get lost in those enchanting eyes of Angela Ziegler...didn't matter and still doesn't.

"Use your hand to brush my hair back off of my shoulder. Doesn't matter which."

 _Oh, but it does._ You oblige that sweetly accented voice and use your hand, calloused from years of working with them and still a bit grimy from work earlier, to gently push through the luscious blonde locks covering her left shoulder. It isn't her dominate side so you know it's more vulnerable. She hates it, but you have ways of turning the tides for her. Especially at a time like this.

Your eyes then roam over what skin is there until an imperfection shows itself. The small strap of her dress. _Right. She still has it on._ In turn, she whispers seductively: " _Slide it off my shoulder._ " Your heart begins to race all over again when more skin becomes available and when she says to do the same to the other side, it's all you can do to _not_ rip the thing off.

Instead, you're transfixed with the small sounds she makes as you do this. What she tells you to do next has you starstruck. You've seen her naked before. Plenty of times in fact, but something about this encounter is special. Chocolate brown eyes drink in the sight of creamy skin. You can compare it to an expanse of unblemished snow in the dead of winter. And like said expanse, you want it all to yourself. You want to mess it up, to mark it. You want to hear the sounds she makes when you do, but her next words have those thoughts forced away without consent.

"Kneel."

If there's one thing you did in the service, it was do what you're told. You're on your knees faster than a speeding amoeboid and awaiting the next command. "Look at me." Her words sink into your brain and you make eye-contact again. You watch the rise and fall of her chest in your peripheral vision as she lets out a soft sigh. "I want you to take me in." There's more that goes unsaid. _Just me. Bare. Humble. Just yours._ You bite down hard on your lip, doing as she says. _Yours._ The word makes you shiver. She's said it before. Made you say it more times than you dare to count and you're satisfied with that. You've been hers since long before you can remember and will continue to be until she doesn't want you anymore.

You pray to those same religious deities that that never happens.

"Come closer." She beckons. You do. "Breathe me in." This is easy. You've been doing it since she told you to kiss her. Still, you lovingly take in the biggest breath you can, filling your lungs with her entirety. She smells absolutely amazing! Smooth Jasmine with a subtle hint of frost that is uniquely her own. It drives you crazy and she knows it. Again, you think twice about exhaling, but when she tells you to notice her toes, you instantly release the air.

Blue. The color of your uniforms. Of the majority of your shirts. _Her eyes_. Blue is your favorite color and you're suddenly as turned on as you can be. Toes weren't really a big deal to you until you saw hers. Until you kissed them. Sucked on them experimentally one night. _Now_ you offer to paint them, rub them after a long day like today because they are just too damn cute! The quiet, knowing giggle that follows makes you glance up at her with a crooked grin. "Of course I did that for you." She answers with that accent that invades your every waking thought. You swear _everything_ about her turns you on.

"Touch them."

And you do. You feel the smooth varnish of each and every one of them with fascination from big toe to smallest. "My ankles." There's a smile in her voice and you are only too happy to continue feeling with your fingertips. It's how you shop. How you find things when you can't see them. Without touch, you're not sure how you would survive. But right now, you are using the very best of your senses to ensure this is what she's asking of you.

It is.

You revel in the sounds she makes as she tells you to feel up her calves. Long and smooth and it requires you to spread your fingers out until your palms are flat against muscle. This earns you a short gasp when you move a bit too fast. " _Slowly, Schatzi._ " She coos. _I want tenderness._ She wants you to _feel_ her. Feel the velvet softness of her delicious skin, the subtle creaminess of her flesh. She wants you to take it all in and you do. You know she loves the feel of your hands and you were a bit impatient, but now you know better.

This time when she tells you where to touch, you do so with such grace, even you're surprised. Your fingers brush against the indention of the backs of her knees. At this point, an idea strikes you and you pray it doesn't get you in trouble.

The woman above you stiffens just the slightest when your gentle lips touch where your fingers just were. "Now the other side." There's praise in her voice you've been craving like a puppy and you can't help but vigorously pat yourself on the back for going with your instincts on that one. Now when she tells you what to do next, you have to swallow thickly in reassurance. You know the noises she's going to start make are going to drive you utterly crazy, but you continue anyway. Maybe you _want_ to go insane. _Yes._ Your hands have moved to the backs of her thighs and as you palm them, you have to wonder if she went for a run earlier. Their firmer than usual. The muscle in them makes you want to nibble, but her suggestion works just as well. Slowly, your blunt fingernails graze into her perfect skin. Up and down. Up and down. You know she likes it like this.

 _Up_. She tells you to keep going further up every time. Up and down. _Up_ and _down._ You swear you can smell her arousal at this point. The nearly silent sounds she makes and has been letting loose makes you bite your lip once more and you about lose it when your fingers wrap around the intimate gap of her innermost thighs. All silken flesh. It's moist and permeating your hands and dear _Anubis_ what did you do to deserve this goddess?!

"Kiss me." She whispers again. She doesn't mean on the lips.

You lean forward and when your lips touch her skin, she sucks in a breath through her teeth. In turn, you also take in her succulent scent and absolutely melt at her desire for you. That could be all you'd ever want in life and since you love being desired by her, you know she feels the same way. Perhaps a bit more because she is who she is.

"Look in the mirror." She's saying now. And you do as she says. Your eyes are glued to the contrasting colors of your skin as your hands move up to the curve of her supple ass. A shaky breath is exhaled from both of you when you give it a luscious squeeze. _gods dammit, those hips!_ The thought is interrupted by a short grunt from her. The fire that has been steadily building in you gets stroked just from that little noise. " _Do it again._ " And now it's a raging fire when a soft groan escapes her open mouth this time around.

What she says next has you grinning once again because you love the dimples of her back. Just seeing them on a regular day has you stopping whatever you're doing just so you can run your hands over them. Now you have permission to freely feel them without her pesky shirts in the way and you couldn't be happier. Her responding giggle has you sharing another with her before she tells you to bring them around.

You _swear_ these hips will be the death of you. As much as you enjoy the dimples of her back, the fullness of her breasts, the cuteness of her toes, the firmness of her stomach, the incredibly sexy accent she has, NONE of it compares to her angelic hips. Her hips still have marks on them from previous lovemaking and you make sure to renew them whenever you get the chance. Whether it be in the shower, when she's baking cookies with nothing but an apron on, or just relaxing with a cup of tea and a new book. These hips are _yours_ and she knows it. She even allows you to break from her commands just so you can leave a new mark (first of more to come) before moving on to give them a good feel. _Damn_ does it feel good to just hold them. Firmly. Your thumbs reach out to caress the angle of her hip bones where you can't help but bring your lips once more.

Before you both get carried away, she tells you to continue and with great difficulty, you manage to disembark from her glorious hips to feel your way up her lithe waist. Not before pressing another kiss to her hip with promise of a return, that is.

Your hands then trace the curvature of her stomach. You feel the subtle muscle there and immediately respond when she asks for another kiss there. However, that draws out another cute giggle because you know she's ticklish, but enjoys the mixture of feelings. Your own lips curve into a smile. A genuine one that instantly pulls another noise from her while your fingers continue to trace the definition of her torso. No one makes you smile like she does and she loves it. Is as possessive about it as you are with her hips.

But as your hands continue up to the underside of her breasts, you both let out a pleased sigh. She tells you to use the backs of your hands first and the reaction is instantaneous. Your eyes focus on her adorable pink nipples as they stand at better attention than you ever did in Basic Training. Her body arches a bit when your knuckles brush the sensitive peaks and then further more when she tells you to cup them. She's strong, but as you trail your lips up her stomach, you can feel each shiver that passes through her. "Eyes on me, _Schatzi._ " Her accented voice calls and you're quick to respond. You gently moan together because it can't be helped. You're both positively on fire, yet anything too brash will kill the mood and that is the _last_ thing either of you want.

Your hands have left her breasts. Maneuvering between them until your fingers are skimming along her perfect clavicle as per her next command. Up across her slim shoulders and then down her muscular back. "Stand up, _Liebchen._ " She whispers and she doesn't have to tell you to bring your fingers back into her marvelous hair. Neither does she have to tell you to look at her. Your eyes meet once more and lock as you take a step closer. They're returning to their usual striking blue, though still dilated with want. Meanwhile, your knees ache from kneeling so long, but the pain is tossed aside when you feel her breath. Hot and moist against your lips.

Now one of your hands, bury themselves deeper into her hair so it can gently wrap around the curve of her neck. The other traces her strong jawline before you _finally_ lean in to place another delicious kiss to her waiting, pouty lips. As the kiss lengthens and becomes something of it's own, you feel her nude body press firmly into yours and the moans she's giving freely now, have your head in a tizzy.

There are a few more seconds of this heated kiss before she says against your lips: "Thank you _Schatzi._ I needed this from you today." Pulling back, you grant her another one of the private smiles you only share with her.

"You're welcome, _Ya amar._ " _I'd do anything for you._

At the sound of your own husky voice, the Amethyst hue is back in her eyes and she again, presses herself into you more insistently.

"It's _my_ turn now." She whispers with a playful nip to your ear.

* * *

 _A/N: Wooooo! Again, this went differently than expected. eheheheh. I'm so rusty at writing, I feel as if it was all over the place. Again, it's in a different style than usual xD still enjoyable to read though? Maybe? Something didn't make sense? Let me know._

 _Thanks for reading~_

 _I also have a song that inspired this little fic, which you should check out._  
 _Sing To You by: John Splithoff_  
 _It's seriously my go-to song for any occasion 3_


End file.
